backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Plays Well with Others/Gallery
Official Images Scarlett season 1 episode 12 3.jpg Plays Well With Others.PNG PWWO Scarlett with an Acapella Group.jpg News-thumb-2.jpg List-thumb-1.jpg 12 VanessaKickedOutOfThePrimas.jpg Poll-2.jpg Poll-.jpg Poll- (1).jpg 13108908 285274745146588 1911042578 n.jpg Screenshots Vanessa Carly season 1 episode 12 1.jpg Carly confessional season 1 episode 12.jpg Vanessa confessional season 1 episode 12.jpg Cassandra Vanessa Carly season 1 episode 12.jpg Vanessa Cassandra season 1 episode 12.jpg|Cassandra asks Vanessa if there's a problem. PWWO Cassandra Amy Vanessa Carly.jpg Vanessa confessional episode 12.jpg|In Confessional, Vanessa states that the problem is her ankle. Cassandra Carly season 1 episode 12.jpg Miles Jax season 1 episode 12 2.jpg|Miles and Jax practice a jam session. Miles Julie season 1 episode 12.jpg Alya confessional season 1 episode 12.jpg|"Ask who out?" E12 Cassandra and Vanessa.jpg Vanessa confessional season 1 episode 12 4.jpg Cassandra season 1 episode 12.jpg Vanessa season 1 episode 12.jpg Miles Jax season 1 episode 12.jpg Alya season 1 episode 12.jpg Cassandra Carly season 1 episode 12 2.jpg Cassandra Carly season 1 episode 12 3.jpg Cassandra Carly season 1 episode 12 4.jpg Carly season 1 episode 12 CONFESSIONAL.JPG Vanessa confessional season 1 episode 12 3.jpg|Vanessa admits Cassandra never just says hi, even to a non-prima. Kit season 1 episode 12.jpg Kit Scarlett season 1 episode 12 2.jpg Kit Scarlett season 1 episode 12.jpg Miles Alya season 1 episode 12.jpg|Milya or Malya? Miles confessional season 1 episode 12.jpg|"This could really backfire." Miles confessional season 1 episode 12 2.jpg|"Did she just say what I think she said?" Scarlett season 1 episode 12.png Kit season 1 episode 12 2.jpg Scarlett season 1 episode 12.jpg Kit Scarlett season 1 episode 12 3.jpg Alya confessional season 1 episode 12 3.jpg Miles confessional season 1 episode 12 5.jpg Miles confessional season 1 episode 12 6.jpg Miles confessional season 1 episode 12 7.jpg Vanessa Carly season 1 episode 12 2.jpg Carly confessional episode 12.jpg Cassandra season 1 episode 12 2.jpg Vanessa Cassandra season 1 episode 12 2.jpg Cassandra Vanessa Carly season 1 episode 12 2.jpg|Cassandra kicking Vanessa out of the Primas. Vanessa confessional season 1 episode 12 2.jpg|"Thank the dance gods!" Vanessa Cassandra season 1 episode 12 3.jpg Vanessa Cassandra season 1 episode 12 4.jpg Scarlett season 1 episode 12 2.jpg Scarlett confessional season 1 episode 12.jpg|"Scarlett for the win!" Mr Park Scarlett season 1 episode 12.jpg PWWO Mr Park and Scarlett.jpg Scarlett confessional season 1 episode 12 2.jpg|"Groups aren't horrible. I guess." Vanessa Carly season 1 episode 12.jpg Scarlett season 1 episode 12 1.jpg Scarlett confessional season 1 episode 12 3.jpg|"Even Beyoncé started out in Destiny's Child." Alya Julie Miles season 1 episode 12.jpg Miles confessional season 1 episode 12 3.jpg|"Why did I just say that in front of Alya?" Miles confessional season 1 episode 12 4.jpg Alya confessional season 1 episode 12 2.jpg Miles confessional episode 12.jpg|In a bonus Confessional, Miles tells us that 2 girls asked him out. One was named Jennifer, and the other was named Alana. He keeps Julie and Alya a secret from us. 12s FoundFootage.jpg Videos Backstage - "Plays Well With Others" Preview Backstage Episode 12 Clip - Scarlett's Acapella Group Backstage Episode 12 Confessional - Miles Backstage Episode 12 - Behind the Scenes with Devyn and Alyssa Category:Episode Galleries